Funny, Crazy, Love Story
by xanime-manga-writerx
Summary: Akki: Okay...well there isn't much to say, only that this is gonna be R&R for later chapters. Have fun...I think.


Funny, Crazy, Love Story _Chapter: 1_

By: Akki Chan

Akki: ...Keep in mind that this story is gonna be long but I kinda got bored....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The short breezes sliced upon a certain girl, her jet black hair blowing wildly in the winds breathes. "Kagome!" A girl her age called out to her, running towards her, and two other girls followed up behind the first. Their plaid skirts swaying side to side, their short, wavy, and long hair blowing behind them. Kagome brushed some of her beautiful black hair from her face and behind her ear. She smiled to the three running girls, and then they stopped, right in front of her. "Kagome! Your Grandpa said you have some terrible flu, you must go back home quickly!!!" the girl with short hair yelled at her, then the one with wavy hair said lowly, "I don't wanna catch what you got..." The girl with longer hair then parted the two girls with short and wavy hair from each other and looked at Kagome. "You must go home!!!" Kagome blinked, then crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm not—"but too late, they had basically picked her up before she could finish and ran her quickly home. The short haired girl looked at her watch then yelled to the other two, "Hurry!!!!" then they sped out of the school grounds, running faster, it almost looked like they had made a small tornado of dirt behind them. People watched oddly, whispering to each other and laughing as the girls ran by. The three girls then dropped Kagome at her home steps and smiled then waved, "Hope ya get better Kagome." The short haired girl said, "Yeah...seriously take some medicine." The wavy haired girl forced a smile, "...Just take care of yourself okay Kagome." The long haired girl said then they left, dust flying in Kagome's face. She coughed, and then stood up dusting off her skirt and shirt, then putting her hands upon her hips all sassy like. Stomping her foot she then stomped her way up the stone stairs, but after awhile it started to hurt, so she quickly walked then slid the door open harshly. "Grandpa!!!!!" she yelled rushing to get off her shoes, and slipping on her slippers. Sliding upon the floor, and actually slid to far and fell, she felt more pissed off. "Goddamnit!" she whispered and then rushed to get up, looking around in the kitchen, then the living room. Kagome then stood still, holding her hips and tapping her pointer finger upon her hip. "...where are they?!" she said to herself, and then heard a crashing noise upstairs. Kagome stopped taping her side and looked over her shoulder to the stairs, thumping noises were abundant. "InuYasha?" she asked herself quietly, but there were more crashing noises, about three of them sounded small, and the rest heavy. Then Kagome heard voices upstairs, some yelling others telling to be quiet. Then all of a sudden a huge tornado like run came flashing downstairs and it was...Koga!!! "My dear!" he said clasping Kagome's hands in his. InuYasha stormed downstairs and jumped Koga. "Gack!!" Koga said while trying to pull InuYasha off of him. Kagome blinked, a very blank look was upon her face, and she rubbed her eyes just to be curtain that what she was seeing wasn't her imagination. She then pinched herself on her cheek and blinked, "This isn't happening?" then someone same came down the steps with an evil aura. "...Kanna?" A monk and slayer then rushed down the steps literally crying in anime form. "Whoa!!! That evil cat bit me!!!!" the slayer yelled. "Buyo? Sango...Miroku...." Then a miko emerged from upstairs. "Oh my god, not Kikyo?!!" Kagome said to herself as she covered her mouth with her hand quickly and blinked, 'Oh my god, oh my god, please don't tell me that there's Naraku, Sesshomaru Kohaku.' She then and sadly Naraku and Sesshomaru came down the steps and had glared at each other the whole time; apparently they all seemed to have lost their powers. Kohaku then jumped on Sango and poked Buyo's head, Buyo slightly growled and then bit Kohaku's hand. "Ahhhhhhh!!!! Devil neko, devil neko!!!!!!" Kohaku screamed and ran around like a total idiot. Sango then rubbed her hand in relief from Buyo's bite. Kagome had fallen over and hit her head on the wall, 'Oh my god....oh my god....' She still thought, and then passed out. InuYasha and every one else was quiet for a minute. Then Sango, Miroku, Koga, and InuYasha went to Kagome's aid. Sango fanned her face with her hand and ordered the three men to get some water, and one of those fuzzy cloths. InuYasha hadn't a faintest idea what a 'fuzzy cloths' was then looked around and grabbed Sesshomaru's tail. "This?!" Sango then thought for a moment, "It looks sort of like a fuzzy muggier. Okay!" Sango then grabbed the tail and dipped it in water, right when Sesshomaru's tail had barely touched the frozen water he snapped and pulled his tail away. "MINE!!!" rubbing the tip of the tail where it had barely touched the water. He then patted it and sighed. "My precious." InuYasha and everyone else blinked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akki: ....don't ask...this first chapter is kinda funny because I'm hyper...

Koga: .....

InuYasha: -whacks Koga with a malit-

Kagome: -yawns-

Kikyo: ....-gets bow and arrow ready for killing Kagome-

Shippo: Hey!!!! Why aren't I, ME, in this story?!!!

Akki: ...Do you wanna get paired up and have sex?

Shippo: ...good point.....


End file.
